Love Of The Sight
by Kitay
Summary: Trixks has no memory of her life before she was brought to Castle That Never Was by a young, blond, dreamy-eyed Organization XIII member. She must face the trials that her troublesome gift, and also first-love saviour, have set out for her...
1. Disclaimer

**~About The Story~**

Title: Love of The Sight  
Total Chapters: Estimated to be around 20 to 30  
Point of View: Third person (Follows both Trixks & Roxas)  
Rated: Teen [13+] for graphic violence, and _mild _steamy situations  
Summary: Trixks has no memory of her life before she was brought to _Castle That Never Was_ by a young, blond, dreamy-eyed Organization XIII member. Now, as well as being forced to fight through the trails that Xemnas - the Organization's superior - has set out for her (for a reasons unknown to her) she must also face the trials that her troublesome gift, and also first-love saviour, has set out for her...

**~Disclaimer~**

Kingdom Hearts rightfully belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Many ideas were inspired through the classic Disney movies, the Kingdom Hearts games, the Final Fantasy series, Romance Mangas, and favourite Fanfictions.

**Spoilers **– if you haven't yet played Kingdom Hearts 2, then I would suggest you do before you read my Fanfictions as there are minor plot spoilers.

The story of Love of The Sight rightfully belongs to me. _I_ was the one who had written the story, spent hours searching through the right information, and edited it to my satisfaction.

_DeviantArt, Lunaescence and are the __**only**__ sites where this story should be on under my pen name - _Kitay_. Other works are __**plagiarized**__!  
_

**~Creation of the Idea~**

The idea came to me as I talked to a couple of my best mates on _MSN_. They hold a major part in my inspiration. I've always been a Roxas Fangirl and I a couple years ago, I just couldn't find the _right _love-Fanfiction for Roxas so I decided I'd start my own adventure.

As was to be predicted, the main character became an almost perfect mirror image of me. What Trixks and I _had_ in common are some of our looks – except for her eyes as they are crystal-blue - and some similarities personality wise. However, there are a lot of differences. She far braver than me. She's a great fighter. I'm not much of a fighter. She doesn't get as flustered as I do. And she can handle the smell and sight of blood while I get sick. ^ ^'

Anyway, here's more information:

|Character Profile|  
Name: Trixks.  
Nicknames: Trixy, Trix  
Hometown: Destiny Islands  
Hobbies: Hanging with friends, Traveling to different worlds, Kicking Axel's butt, Drawing.  
Likes: Sea-salt icecream, Wolves, Stars, Blue eyes.  
Dislikes: Teasing, Being Alone, Axel.  
Looks: Shoulder-length brunette hair, Deep, crystal blue eyes, Average stature - smaller than most.  
Clothing: Organization uniform - edited her way. Short-shorts. Red Dress top. Signature belt.  
Personality: Shy yet brave. A very out-going girl when the opportunity is presented. A little smug when she wants to be.  
Power: _Sight_ - to see the past, present or future - at a price.  
Strengths: Her legs - her most powerful feature - speed and strength.  
Flaws: A one-track mind. Usually quick to judge.

**~Final Note~**

I hope everyone will enjoy this story as much as the people on are. This story has become more popular than I'd ever imagine and I hope that the re-edition of this story is just as successful - hopefully more.  
Reviews would be appreciated. And happy reading! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Another Rainy Day

Buildings towered over her, the neon lights glowed ghostly lights over her brunette hair.  
She shivered as the rain sank down her bare neck and arms. Her hair clung to her face as she looked up at the darkening sky.  
_Where-Where am I? _she thought to herself as she stood up in her black shorts and her sleeveless, red dress-top. The buildings around her seemed to grow in size and horror as she started to run.

_Help, Anyone__!_ she ran over newly formed puddles and floods - due to blocked drains.  
She couldn't see past her shoulder-length hair that was flapping around her head. However, that didn't stop her from running. She was scared. She was frightened. _And_ she was alone. Alone, with no idea of how she got there in the first place.  
"_Help!_" she yelled. She tripped over and landed onto her wrist...blinding pain shot from her wrist right up to her shoulder as she screamed in pain. She rolled onto her back cradling her arm.

As her fringe fell past her eyes, she saw a hooded figure - which seemed to blend in with the night sky - standing over her. Her heart began to pound out of her chest as she was the figure bend down towards her arm, but as it did - its hood blew up, just above the head to reveal two cerulean-blue eyes, looking down towards her throbbing limb. She was frozen with both fear...and entrancement. She couldn't move; she felt her heart continually pounding against her chest as the hooded figure reached out for her wrist.

Lightning struck through her wrist as _it_ placed its hand upon the swollen muscle, causing her to flinch and yelp out in pain. The hood twitched in the direction of the sound. Her face was morphed in agony as her wrist pained her with the slightest movement. She tried to lie still, in order for the pain to stop, but the rain continued to make her slip on the soaked gravel.

The hooded figure reached out, almost impatiently, and wrapped its hand around her arm - staying clear of her wrist - and helped her to her feet. She gasped in pain as she fell forward upon its chest. Something was wrong with this chest - it did not rise up nor shoot back down with the movement of a heart beat - it was hollow. She was raised once more to her feet, as a gloved hand and arm wrapped itself around her waist. She began to shake, whether it was a reaction to the rain - turning to hail - running down her neck, or the arm that now cradled her own, she did not know.

They walked through the mile-high skyscrapers, and neon buildings.  
The brunette girl, with hair brushing across her face, walked on while she cradled her wrist against her chest. She almost slipped over ragging puddles rising around her, but she was saved from the freezing liquid every time - by the hooded stranger. As they pressed on, the buildings seemed to grow in size and light...until they came to a neon-less alley.  
_It's so dark, I can't even see the end of nose_, she thought as they continued on.  
Finally, now shivering with the cold, the hooded figure and brunette girl came to an opening - which caused her eyes to widen at the sight: A massive, silver castle floated effortlessly in the air at least fifty miles away. She leaned forward - looking over the edge of the road from where they stood - while the stranger held her back enough for her not to fall forward.

Her eyes bulged as she saw the endless drop. It was strange though. The clouds that would usually be found in the sky were now down below them. She frowned and looked above, searching the abyss that was the night sky; but she only saw the silver cas-  
_No, wait, what's that...?_ she thought as she saw a slight golden glow hover away from the castle. It was a moon. But, not just any moon, this moon was in the shape of a-  
She was pulled forward...over the edge.  
She screamed as they continued to fall...fall...fall...  
"Hold _on_!" she stopped and looked to her stranger.  
_D-Did he just speak?_ she tried to replay the voice over in her mind.

It was young, and yet, no younger than she was - judging by its mid-way mature tone.  
She watched as the hood of the cloak began to rise over its wearer's eyes, revealing the same determined ocean eyes of her stranger, they seemed to be focusing on the castle that was rising away from them.  
_What is he _doing_...we'll fall to our- _but her thoughts were cut short as she felt the sensation of falling again.

She gasped. Below her...they were coming down to the clouds - they seemed to be rushing up to meet them. Before they could be swallowed by the gray clouds, darkness surrounded her...as she felt the firm ground beneath her bare-feet.


	3. Sorry Readers

I'm sorry to announce that this story will have to be **rewritten**. I've finally come back to the previously submitted chapters (on Deviantart) and have found that I'm not happy with the way they have been written. No doubt it will take a while as I am working on a new story _Beauty and the Tainted_ at the moment for which can be found on my deviantart and blog account. I hope you can forgive me, but I'm just not happy with the way this story is turning out on this site, my writing style has developed since the last time I did any work on this story.  
Don't worry, the plot and point of view will still be the same, just the way it is written will be different.

Thanks for your reviews, hopefully the _Re:Love of the Sight_ won't disappoint.


End file.
